An engine control arrangement is known wherein the air conditioner is controlled such that the air conditioner is switched on by a temperature regulator and is again switched off as soon as the special condition of "full throttle" begins. More precisely, this special condition is only adequate for switching off if the vehicle is equipped with an automatic transmission. For a vehicle having manually-shifted transmission, the special condition "full throttle" leads to a switch-off of the air conditioner when, in addition, the special condition is fulfilled that the first gear is engaged.
It is further known to increase the power output of the engine in advance of switching the air conditioner into operation. A method for this purpose is disclosed in patent application Ser. No. 477,887 filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on Apr. 12, 1990. Even when applying this method, the switch-on of the air conditioner is entirely omitted when the engine is driven at full load.
In all known methods, after the air conditioner has been switched off because of the fulfillment of special conditions, the air conditioner is again switched on as soon as the special conditions are no longer satisfied.